


Supernatural Imagines

by drwhogirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26974294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drwhogirl/pseuds/drwhogirl
Summary: I don't normally write these kinds of things but this is a collection of Imagines I wrote a long time ago for the Supernatural Imagines Facebook page.
Relationships: Arthur Ketch/You, Mick Davies/You
Kudos: 5





	1. Ketch Imagine

It was late, but you were still too pumped from the hunt to even consider sleeping. Instead you chose to go to the bar and get a drink. Sitting down at the bar, you placed your order and shot a smile at the guy sat next to you. You pulled out your phone and shot a text to Dean letting him know the hunt was over with. 

“So, I see you’re a hunter.” The man you’d smiled at earlier asked. You could tell from his accent that he was actually English. 

“How can you tell?” You asked, wondering what gave it away. 

“The anti-possession tattoo and the amount of flannel suggests an affiliation with the Winchesters.” 

You laughed at that and extended a hand to him. “Y/N Winchester.” 

“Arthur Ketch.” He took your hand and kissed it, causing you to blush. 

“So, I take it you know my brothers then.” 

“Not very well, I apparently know your mother better. We just finished a Chupacabra hunt.” He explained. 

“Oh, that was you… hang on… say that again.” 

“Which part?” 

“The part about what monster you were hunting.” 

“The Chupacabra?” 

“Sorry, it just sounds funny in your accent.” You couldn’t help but laugh at that. “Chupacabra.” You couldn’t help yourself and ended up mimicking his accent yourself. 

In response, you got… it wasn’t quite a smile but it was pretty close and you couldn’t help but think, pretty adorable. You ended up spending the rest of the night with Ketch and managed to completely forget about what he said about knowing your family until you entered the Bunker. 

“Y/N? Why is he here?” Sam asked, shooting Ketch a very suspicious look. 

“We spent the evening together.” Ketch answered for you. You rolled your eyes, this was definitely going to turn into some kind of powerplay that you wanted absolutely no part of so you decided to head it off at the pass. 

“Before you say it, not in the way you’re so obviously thinking. We just hung out at the bar and talked.” Now you turned from your brother back to Ketch. “It was fun, we should definitely do it again sometime.” 

“Absolutely.” He leaned down and stole a kiss before departing. You could see the disapproving look on Sam’s face but couldn’t find it in you to care. You couldn’t even wipe that ridiculous grin off your face.


	2. Ketch Imagine 2

“I see you boys are back from that hunt then.” You smiled as you placed a sandwich in front of each of the famished Winchester boys. 

“Yeah, don’t know what to make of it though.” Sam explained between mouthfuls. 

“Sounds intriguing. Do tell.” You sat down opposite Sam, giving him your complete and undivided attention. 

“Nope, not happening. I’m still not completely convinced you’re on our side you know.” Dean interrupted with a glare in your direction. 

“Oh, come on. I haven’t held it against you that your mother slept with and shot my husband so why are you holding my past against me?” You couldn’t help feeling a little offended at their mistrust, even if it was well deserved. 

“To be fair though (Y/N), we had no control over what our mother did. You had every chance to say no to any of the orders you were given.” Sam explained, not really wanting to pick sides but wanting to get his point across. 

“Oh yeah, and why don’t you ask Mick how well that went for him.” You snapped back. 

“She’s got a point you know.” A familiar voice from behind, made you jump. Turning around, you couldn’t help the elation you felt when you saw the man stood there. He was wearing chains on his wrists and ankles and chomping quite happily on a sandwich that you suddenly realised was your own. 

“What’s he doing here?” Dean asked but Sam’s answer was lost to you, with your focus elsewhere. 

“Arthur.” You breathed. Before the man had a chance to reply, Sam cut in again. 

“No, that’s his twin brother Alexander.” 

“Really? You actually believe that do you?” You asked Sam with a raised eyebrow. “I know both those boys and that’s definitely not Alex. For a start Alex is lactose intolerant and that sandwich has cheese and butter in it.” 

“In my defence I hardly expected you to still be in the country. Nobody else alive knows us well enough to tell the difference.” Ketch protested, before narrowing his eyes at you suspiciously. “What are you still doing in the country?” 

“What are you still doing alive after being shot in the head?” 

“Touché.” 

Sam and Dean both watched the exchange take place with equally confused looks on their faces. 

“Now, can I have my sandwich back or do I have to come over there.” Ketch gave you a challenging look in response and purposefully took another bite out of the sandwich. You got up and strode towards him. You plucked the sandwich from his hands with very little resistance and placed a kiss on his lips. “Thank you.” Maintaining eye contact, you took a large bite of the sandwich yourself. 

“You evil bitch.” Ketch growled. 

“You arrogant bastard.” You replied with a smug smile on your face. Neither of you noticed when Sam and Dean left the room, you were both suddenly more than a little preoccupied with Ketch’s tongue being down your throat and you honestly wouldn’t have it any other way.


	3. Mick Imagine

As you walked through the hallways of the school, you could feel people’s eyes following you. They knew. How could they not? The crimson stains on your top proof of the dark deed you just committed. As your vision went blurry from the tears now streaming down your face, you couldn’t see that there was someone stood in your way. 

“Y/N?” It didn’t register at first that someone said your name but when it did, you wiped your eyes to look up at the source of the voice. 

“Hey, Mick.” You muttered under your breath. Fidgeting uncomfortably, you tried everything in your power to cover your blood-soaked blouse. You didn’t need Mick to know what you’d done. 

Unfortunately, your actions just drew attention to it. “Y/N? What happened? Where’s (BFF’s name)?” You shook your head as the tears started again. A look of realisation came across his face and all he could say in response was. “Oh.” He paused for a moment, deciding what he was going to say. “Do you have any clean clothes?” You shook your head. There was nobody you could ask to borrow clothes from and Mick must have known that because his next response was, “come with me.” 

You felt completely numb by this point so didn’t even question his request and followed him in the direction of his room. “Sit down.” He told you gently and gestured to his bed as he moved over to the wardrobe he shared with his roommate. “Here, it’s my roommate’s but it’s more likely to fit you than anything of mine. I’m sure he won’t mind.” That made sense, Mick was technically two years older than you, even if you did have all the same classes. 

“But… who’s your roommate?” As if on cue, the moment you spoke another boy entered the room. He glanced over at you but didn’t seem to take much notice, instead choosing to sit on his own bed and watch Mick. 

“What are you doing with my shirt?” He asked as if it was totally normal to find his roommate going through his clothes with a random girl he barely recognised. 

“Y/N is gonna borrow it. She had the final test today.” 

“I see.” You could feel green eyes studying you now. “I must admit, I expected (BFF’s last name) to win that one.” You couldn’t resist shooting a glare at him for that one. You knew Ketch purely by reputation, but that reputation apparently didn’t do justice to how much of a douchebag he really was. 

“Hey, be nice. She’s having a rough day.” Ketch shrugged and picked up the book from his bedside table. Mick showed you to the bathroom where you could get changed. Once you came out, looking significantly better than when you went in Mick asked the important question. “Are you going to class?” 

You paused for a moment before shaking your head. “I was told I could have the day off as a reward for passing the test.” 

“What are you going to do?” Mick asked, he was rightfully worried about letting you spend the day alone. Particularly given that it would likely involve allowing you to spend time in your room alone. The room that only this morning had two occupants but now had just the one. When you shrugged in reply to his question, he came up with a suggestion. “How about we go down to the kitchens and get some lunch to have out in the grounds?” 

“That sounds nice.” You gave him a half smile in reply and Mick moved to open the door for you, letting you precede him from the room. 

“Just ask her out already.” Ketch told Mick, without even bothering to look up from his book to check that you were out of earshot. Mick couldn’t help thanking his lucky stars that you were. 

“Shove off Ketch.” He practically slammed the door behind him and ran to catch up with you. He didn’t want to be late after all. 

It was easier to ignore the strange glances now you were all cleaned up. There were still odd looks but it was more based around wondering why you were wearing one of Ketch’s designer shirts than knowing you had killed someone from the fact you were covered in blood. 

You couldn’t help fidgeting nervously as you waited outside the kitchen for Mick to arrive. You weren’t sure why you were so nervous. You’d spent time with Mick before. Admittedly not often and usually only saw each other in class or large study groups. You knew what (BFF) would say and felt a sudden wave of guilt wash over you once more. Luckily you didn’t have long to wallow though as Mick rounded the corner. He opened his mouth to ask if you were alright but you just shook your head. You didn’t want to discuss it anymore and, luckily, he got the hint and didn’t even go there. 

It didn’t take long to talk the chef into getting you both some sandwiches and before you knew it, the two of you were sat on a blanket by the lake. You couldn’t help running your hand over the fluffy, white material. It just felt so soft and right now you needed any kind of reassurance you could get. Even if it was just from that small sensation. You decided not to ask where the blanket came from. It was probably better to have plausible deniability. Particularly if Mick’s roommate was annoyed his blanket was covered in grass stains. 

“How are you doing?” Mick asked, pulling you abruptly from your thoughts, you didn’t seem sad anymore which was something, just distant. 

“Better.” You told him honestly. You couldn’t be sure whether it was the fresh air, the nice picnic or just Mick’s presence but something about the set up made you feel significantly calmer than you had been feeling earlier in the day. 

“Do you want to talk about what happened?” 

“Not really.” 

“Alright if you’re sure. You can tell me anything you know. I promise whatever you say I won’t think any less of you.” 

“I know, thank you Mick.” You placed a kiss on his cheek and couldn’t help smiling when you saw him blush. You both started eating in a comfortable silence, interspersed with odd comments about the other students you could see in the grounds or questions about work that was due. 

“Y/N?” Mick asked as you started to pack up. 

“Yes Mick?” 

“I was wondering… would you possibly… perhaps… want to go to the cinema with me this weekend?” 

You couldn’t help smiling at that. His nervousness was so adorably endearing. “I would love to.” 

**Time Skip** 

You couldn’t help glancing at your phone again. Mick would normally have called by now. The kids were fidgeting impatiently as they waited for their dad to call and you couldn’t help but get nervous as the minutes ticked by. 

An hour after the expected call, your phone rang. Carry On Wayward Son blaring. Your children ran excitedly into the room and watched you impatiently, but you shook your head. It wasn’t their father, it was just Ketch. 

“We’re just waiting for Mick to phone, I hope this is important.” You scolded Ketch down the phone. 

“Wouldn’t have phoned if it wasn’t love. Figured you’d rather hear from me than wait until the telegram arrives first thing in the morning.” 

You felt your blood run cold at the mention of a telegram. There was only one time they were ever used. “What happened?” 

“Dr Hess. She demanded he be executed as a traitor when he refused to kill an American Hunter.” 

That sounded like Mick. He’d never really liked the needless killing that the code demanded but you’d never expected his morals to cost him his life “Thank you for telling me.” You told Ketch as you felt the tears beginning to run down your face. “I hope you realise that you’re going to have to visit when you come back to England. The kids will need their Godfather.” 

“I’ll try my best. Goodnight, Y/N.” 

“Goodnight Ketch. And thank you.” He hung up the phone and turned back to your children. 

“Mummy? Why are you crying?” Your eldest asked. This wasn’t going to be easy, but you knew you’d get through it. For the sake of your children, you had to


End file.
